The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of desk files and other desk organizers which are intended to be placed on an office desk so as to aid in the separation of papers and files and the organizing of the same. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,736,574 and 4,074,810 both disclose combination tray and file organizing devices which include specific structure so as to combine more than one type of filing or organizing device into a combined desk unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,166 discloses a base separating member which is used to allow the assembly of filing and storing devices of various sizes and configurations through the additions of other parts to said separating member. Other U.S. patents which show organizing and filing devices and means for attaching them together or spacing them in a preselected configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,023,150, 2,164,133, 2,751,088, and 3,269,547.